


Dragon Age Haiku: Warden/Companions Edition

by Maybethings



Series: Dragon Age Haikus [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Haiku, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikus inspired by Dragon Age - Origins Wardens/party-inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aeducan

Stone-blessed I was, once  
But treacherous ice cracked me—  
Rolled me far away.

Water wears down stone  
But I tread upon my roof;  
I am stone no more.

* * *

Under my ceiling  
There are no birds, except those  
Which have caged themselves.


	2. Amell

Rain from the Maker  
Turns fertile ground to cold muck  
Scorned for all it is.

I too, am your child,  
The Maker’s least; even mud  
Fosters lotus blooms.


	3. Brosca

Bee, turn your face away!  
‘Tis no bloom upon my cheek  
But a blighted weed. 

What use pretty words?  
My fife is a blade sunk deep  
My drum a swung mace.


	4. Natia Brosca/Taarbas

_Shanedan_. I hear  
you, and the tide’s own heartbeat  
Shadowing my steps.


	5. Theramina Brosca

The hearthstone endures  
For the sake of the flames that  
Sustain a world.


	6. Cousland

Green vines and brown earth  
Before I was harvested  
These things were my own. 

And my eyes will see  
the nobility of bears  
Choked by spring’s leaves.


	7. Philander Cousland

The brightest flower  
falls fastest; but while it blooms  
It is not in vain.


	8. Mahariel

Like leaves we fall, dream,  
but the long sleep will not end.  
(Falon’Din, forgive) 

The mirror buckles.  
He left me a dread nightmare.  
I leave you a dream.

* * *

Lethallin, the wind  
blows your name through sleeping trees.  
May your eyes stay shut.


	9. Lyna Mahariel

My crown of horns  
will embrace the world, even  
as they run scarlet.


	10. Surana

I was blown rootless,  
Milkweed fluff, laid to my rest  
Beside the tower. 

Will it bloom blood-red  
Or lyrium-blue, like skies  
Arlathan forgot?


	11. Tabris

They took from us. Stole  
And harvested. We remain  
roadside grass, trod upon. 

And no dawn yet breaks  
Like an ale-stained glass bottle  
On a lordling’s head.


	12. Alistair

From pups, hounds grow  
With maturity and age  
Even curd begets cheese.

* * *

The rose, with its kin  
killed by dark poison, is still  
no less beautiful.


	13. Dog/Barkspawn

Howl, courser! Bay, wolf!  
No stouter heart will follow you  
Into a Blight and back.


	14. Justice/Kristoff

Yours is a strange land;  
Here good men must still their tongues  
And the stones sing true.

* * *

When I looked up then  
The scales I proudly wielded  
Had turned to dread shackles.


	15. Leliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by [The Nightingale and The Rose.](www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/NigRos.shtml)

Sister Nightingale  
Sell me your heart for a song  
And a rose’s thorn


	16. Loghain

Clouds cross a gold sun;  
Betrayal and redemption  
Trail a dragon’s wings.


	17. Morrigan

Amid flowers and toads  
Under full moon light, pale newts  
Catch on fire, grow wings.


	18. Oghren

Far from home he roots  
But even the least of boars  
Wields ivory blades.


	19. Shale

Paint my eyes with blue  
I will drink to Paragons  
A stone within Stone


	20. Sten [1 FEB 2015]

The world is a cage;  
Better to be duty-bound  
Than in gold and steel.

* * *

Summer blossoms wave  
On a green field; The heart’s own home  
Is lost to the sword.

One-inch-blossom,  
In your petals do I find  
a trace of lost home.


	21. Wynne

Where the flesh is weak  
Uphold in the name of light  
O spirit of faith


	22. Zevran

Three lines of ink: prose,  
poetry and requiem  
To a life misled

* * *

Fold your wings, dear crow  
Rest your head in my bosom  
Cry your heart to me

* * *

It is a long way  
To the Black City. Pack light;  
Close your blade from doubt.


End file.
